a second chance
by fanofshenny
Summary: (Changes currently being made) Harry went home one night from auror training. He was excited. When he let himself in he came face to face with three wands. Harry is hit with the killing curse for the third time . But he does not die. What happens? Why did death decide to let him live?
1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I reached the end of our drive. I had just apparated from the ministry. For a few seconds I just looked at the house. It was just so big. Honestly I'm not the only one who thought so. The realtor who sold it to us even muttered about the idiocy of it all. Two young adults really needing a manision with five floors. If I had actually been asked for my opinion I would have gone with something smaller, much more intimate, but of course the only thing I'm needed for is signing the check. After sighing and verbally berating myself in my own head, oh yeah I'm mental, about the way I was thinking I shut my thoughts off. I

was about to go in a little voice in the back of my head started to tell me that I shouldn't go in. I ignored it. I had gotten them a lot recently, and it was only making me feel more crazy, but I got them and they just made no sense. Sometimes I got them while eating dinner, or just drinking a glass of pumpkin juice. My mind was trying to tell me something, probably something crazy, but i just didnt want to listen any more. All I wanted was to see my wife.

After the war I had gone back to Hogwarts to complete my N.E. . It had just been myself and Hermione. Ron had gone to work at WWW with George, until he quit because it was 'too much effort.' I had not really bothered with the work much though, I mostly spent my time helping with the repairs or playing quittich with the younger years. Once my exams were over I left hogwarts and went to Grimauld place. I just hung around until I got my results. My grades had not been perfect, nor top of the year, but they had been good enough to become a auror.

Despite the year we had spent apart, during the school year we had continued dating. Towards the end I had taken her down to the black lake while it was frozen, and I had proposed. After a huge amount of tears she had thrown her self at me and had chanted yes like a mantra. All I could think about was her overpowering perfume and how it was suffocating me.

We got married that summer. I had wanted it to be a long engagement but when I suggested that I got a flutter of the eyelashes and a sickly sweet reply of 'But Harry the sooner I'm Lady Potter the happier we will be. Can't you just imagine all the partys we could attend. With me on your arm every man will want to be you! We could have so much fun.' That may have just been me but not a word of that sounded fun, it just sounded fake and ...selfish.

Despite my suggestions, with the help of her mother she had planned everything. My opinon was nor asked for nor needed. The only thing they wanted from me was a check. To be honest I didn't really have any knowledge of my own wedding till the day . It wasn't my taste I really couldn't stand it. Her designs and ideas had made the whole thing cheap and tack. The colour scheme was Gryffindor gold and red. The theme was ' We are richer than you.' I was sure that the theme was missing the words 'so suck on it' because that was what she seemed to make everyone do. It made me feel like a Malfoy. Everything right down to the cutlery and the napkins was plated gold, even though I knew the price alone to plate everything could have fed the hungry with three coursed meals. It looked horrible. I had no choice.

I had wanted George to be my best man, as we were close, but at her insistence I had asked Ron. He had just started dating Hermione, who was a bridesmaid, but he spent the whole time staring at other women. I could see that Hermione knew what he wad doing though she pretended she didn't.

I didn't even like her dress. Most brides would wear a traditional white dress, but she wore a Gryffindor red dress. 'The saying is that only virgins wear white' the sly voice in the back of my head reminded me. Looking at her dress made me realise just how much Gryffindor red gave me a headache. But I didn't complain because I knew she liked it and I wanted her to be happy. After a brief honeymoon she went back to school and I went to the minister for the completion of my auror training.

I wondered aloud why I was thinking like this. 'Because your crazy. You have a beautiful woman that you don't deserve' a voice in my head said. It appeared everytime I thought negatively about my marriage. I just cleared my thoughts and adjusted my mindset. I was the luckiest guy in the world. It was finally summer. She had completed newts she was finally back. She had got her results this morning though and she had not been happy. She had failed everything except potions. Even George had got more than that when he went to the ministry to take his N.E.W.T.s. Sighing deeply I let myself inside. I went into the living room and got a shock. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were standing there with their wands out pointed at me. Please be a joke. Please be dreaming. Please merlin don't let me believe this js actually happening. " Guys? Whats going on?" I asked confused. I bet not many can say that they go home to find their wife, her brother and his wife pointing their wands at you. I always thought that it would be Voldemort or his minions who did this kind of thing. Note to self: ALWAYS LISTEN TO THE VOICE IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD IT IS ALWAYS RIGHT. I looked into their eyes just to be sure, but they weren't foggy and unfocused. They were clear and looked murderous."Potter we are sick of pretending. We don't like you and we never did. Dumbledore paided us to deal with you but he is dead now. If you die Ginny will get everything." Ok so I changed my mind, im not the luckiest guy in the world, not by far.

I tried to protect myself, dodging putting up shields and even firing off my own spells. Just after Hermione hit me with a cutting curse to then thigh I hit Ron , the easiest target, in the chest with a stunner. He crumbled like a stack of bricks. I took advantage of Hermione's momentary distraction and sent a stunner at her too. She fell on top of Ron, as she had leaned over him to see if he was alright.I looked into my wifes eyes. I saw the panic. They had not been planned for me to fight back. The panic was soon replaced with the famous Weasley temper. I shot a stunner but she dodged. I was going to shot another curse when something awoke inside me. It began to shout at me. 'Thats the woman you love! Don't you dare attack her, because if you hurt her you lose her!' I dont know what the voice was but It knew it was wrong and that it was trying to posion my mi d with its words. To listen to it now would be fatal.

I ducked as a blue light shot towards me. I recognised the spell. Atque in dolore, ut ne moriamini, which means may you die in extreme pain and fear. I had seen it in a vision. It will make you relive your worst ever memories over and over as your organs melted. She clearly wasn't messing around anymore. I dodged a crucio. I tried to fight her I honestly did, but while trying to fight her I was fighting an inner battle with myself as a part of me was determind to protect her. She hit me with a full body bind charm. She walked over to me and kicked my wand away. Directly over my heart, she placed her wand and said the spell that ended it all. In a flash of green I was gone. My last memory was her satisfied smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. After blinking a few times at the brightest everything went back into focus. Why wasn't I dead? I was sitting in a chair in front of a demmsk. A short, angry-looking man was glaring at me from the head of the desk. If looks could kill..."Mr Potter I cannot believe you are here again. You completely placed your life in the hands of a manipulator. He has controlled anything and everything he could. Yes I know you have no memories of any of of this but that is no excuse. You gave him your trust, which he abused. He is the reason you have been here more than once. He is also responsible for my grey hairs and with ever death I pulled out my own hair which caused several bald patches. I am not supposed to be doing this Mr Potter but I am going to give you one last chance. In the past we have only healed you, removed your memorys and sent you back in time after changing the circumstances. This time I am going to tell you of everything then I will send you back to the day before you got your first ever Hogwarts letter! If you die again I wont be able to help you. If you cause me anymore hair loss I will gift wrap you for death myself. Do you understand?" He exclaimed. I was still in shock that Ginny had killed me but I nodded.

Slowly man behind the desk stood up and gestured for me to follow. He led us to a medical room. He gestured to the bed and in a daze I sat down. A healer walked over and started casting spells for a several minutes. "Mr Potter you are currently suffering from malnutrition which has caused your body to halt in the growing process leaving you with a quarter of your intented height and muscle mass. Your magic has been bounded causing your core to leak raw magic, it is not only dangerous but it is causing strong mood swings and can significantly weaken you abilty to perform magic. Your right hand has been broken and has been left to heal naturally causing the bone to weaken and your attempts to complete tasks with that hand to be subpar. Your scar is showing traces of high levels of dark magic which will be explained to you once you are healed. Your eyes are weak but if you had been to a wizarding opticians they could have been fixed. You been obliviated an illegal amount of times cusing large memory gaps and your thought process to be very low system has ingested a dangerous amount of potions including, a large dosage of anomortia for 5 years, loyalty potion for nine years, a second loyalty potion for 6 years, a location potion that kept you tied to your aunt and uncles house and a high dosage of self opinion potion for your entire life. For your health I shall have to remove the potionsnfrom toyr system and heal your wounds. I warn you it shall be a long and painful process but you will be asleep for it." She began waving her wand in wild patterns as a massive wave of pain hit me before I passed into sleep.

In my mind many memories were coming back. I had been here before. This was not the first time they had tried to kill me. The first time I had talked to another girl and Ginny had cursed me out of jealousy but failed to notice I was standing next to a stair case. I had come here and they had sent me back because of my destiny. When I had come to in the hospital Dumbledore had obliviated my knowledge of who had cursed me down the stairs and made me think it was an attack from behind. The second time Ron had cursed me off my firebolt for owning a firebolt. Dumbledore made me think that I fell. The third time the Weaslette had put to much anomortia in my drink thinking that I was losing interest. I had fourth time I had killed myself. It was a few nights after Voldemort had died. I was already on the edge when Ginny had taken things to far. She was convinced that if I slept with her it would remove the bon I had with Daphne and cause us to bond. She had tried to seduce me but failed as at the time I really wasnt in the mood. Instead off trying another day she spelled me down and betrayed me. Ginny had waited for the bond to happen and when it hadn't she stormed. Once the spell had worn of I had been a an emotional wreck. What made it worse was that because of the potions in my system I couldn't think negatively about her . I swallowed some potions hoping that it would kill me and jumped off the astronomy tower balcony. When i had awoke in the hospital I was once again was the fifth and final time I would ever let myself die.

Dumbles had obliviated many memories. He had obliviated every memory I had of Daphne Greengrass. She is my soul mate though she is currebtly unaware because our bond has yet to be sealed. I had a memory of going to kiss her before dumbledore had burst in and obliviated both of us. The mintue I kiss her he loses his control. A soul bond can never be broken. You and your mate are together for life. If you die, your soul mate dies to. It has to be true, pure love for a soul bond to work and you had to kiss for the bond t be in effect. But no matter what, even if you were unaware when you died, you spend eternity with your mate. I thought back to leaving Hogwarts and I remembered what became of Daphne. Her father had used a contract to basically sell her to Thedore Nott.

I came to my guardian angel, whos name was bas, was standing over me. He lead me back to his officerp and explained everything to me. He answrred all my questions before opening the door to his office and walked out.I was forced to follow. He opened several doors and we went round several corriodrs before stopping at a elevator. He pressed the ground floor. We stepped out into what looked like kingsdross station. We walked to the pltform before he began to speak to me. "When you wake go to diagon alley and get yourself a room in the Leaky cauldron. When you have a room go to Gringotts. Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded. He said goodbye, then the train pulled up. He gestured for me to board which I did, then the ride started.

I was in my cupboard. I sent a wandless unlocking charm at the door and slipped out. I went outside, and jogged towards the park. When I got there I apparated to the leaky cauldron. After the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tube, I felt my feet hit ground agian. When I opened my eyes I was outside of the Leaky cauldron. Pushing my fringe in front of my eyes before walking in. Tom greeted my cheerfully. "May I have a room please?"I asked . He nodded and pushed the register towards me. I signed ' James Prong' and he handed me a key. On the walk to the stair case I noticed that someone had left a copy of the daily prophet onnthe table. I summoned it just to see what was going on. I walked up the stairs and went to my room. Once inside I had a quick shower and transfigured my clothes into a shirt, smart trousers and a cloak with a huge hood, I would have just gone to Madam Malkins but I didn't have any wizarding currency on me. After I was dressed in my new attire and had secured my room I left the pub and walked towards Gringotts.

When I walked in I saw Griphook behind the desk. "Hello most noble Griphook, I wish to see the Lord of Gringotts! Please may I see his Lordship?" I asked politely as I could. The thing about goblins is if you don't give them the proper respect and curtsy they will hate you and won't help you with your deals. The wizards of britians fail to realise that. Griphook nodded and summoned a goblin to show me. " May the blood of your enemies coat your blade and your honour always be intact." I followed the goblin away from the shocked Griphook. We stopped outside a mahogany wood door. The goblin knocked, and waited for permission. When we entered, the Lord goblin gestured for me to sit at the desk. I took the seat and he dismissed the goblin who had led me here. "How can I help you today Mr Potter?"he asked. I really thought about everything that had happened and everything that I had learnt and I knew what I had to do. "Thank you for hranting me with your prescence Lord Gringott. First I would like Anyone without Potter blood or marriage banned from my vault." I knew that would keep Dumbledore and his order of the chickens out of my vault. The goblin nodded. He reached into his desk and pulled out a crystal encrusted knife. I cut my palm and put my hand on a blank piece of parchment. The goblin said a few words for blood wards. Once the blood wards were in place I healed my palm. "Secondly because I am the last potter I wish to take up the lordship of the Potter family, and be emancipated."I asked. The goblin nodded one again. He placed a contract on the desk. I read it, and was satisfied . I signed it, then added a drop of blood to seal it. Lord Gringott was putting the contract away when the lordship ring appeared. It was a beautiful crimson colour with a stalking lion. I placed it on my left ring finger. I felt a prick as it tested my blood but then it resized to fit my finger. " I would like any money that was taken unauthorised by Dumbledore returned immediately, and the magic contract that he drew up between the Potters and the Weasleys to be declared null and void." The goblin nodded with respect and rage in his eyes. The contract was summoned and the goblin pasted it to me to burn. I picked it up and cast indeccio at it and watched it burn. "How many vaults am I the heir to?" I asked out of curiosity. The goblin gave a toothy grin. He passed me a blue piece of paper and different knife. I cut my palm and let the blood drip on the piece of paper. The blood formed into words. It said:

Harrison James Potter

31st July 1981

Heir to the noble house of Slytherin, by conquest and blood

Gryffindor,by blood

Ravenclaw,by marriage

Peverell, by blood

Black, named heir by godfather Sirius Orion Black

Merlin,blood

Pendragon, marriage

Currently worth: 500,000,000,00 galleons

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was gobsmacked. Heir to Merlin and the Pendragon family . I was rich. I nodded to the goblin and said my thanks. After a respectful goodbye I left the office and headed back to the front. When I got there I asked for a way to be able to reach my money without coming to Gringotts. He gave me a card and told me to place a drop of blood on it. When it was done he said it could be used in muggle and magical shops. I bid Griphook goodbye before I left to go on a shopping spree.I left gringotts and headed back to the Leaky cauldron.

I went into muggle london and went to the first clothes shop there was. I brought several pairs of blue and black jeans, several smart shirts and some smart trousers. I went to another store and got 3 pairs of converse high tops, 3 pairs of Nike trainers, 4 pairs of jordans and some smart shoes. I got several pairs of briefs and other things. I went to an electronics store and brought a computer, a plasma tv, a portable music device, and a gameboy. I was finished muggle shopping, I went back into diagon alley. From memory I got all the stuff I needed for first year. While in Madam Malkins I picked up some wizagamot robes, casual robes and court room robes. When I went to ollivanders, after spending an hour going through all the wands he found my wand. I held it and waited for the sparks. Suddenly it exploded. "Curious... it seems that the wand wood matches you but your magical core is to powerful for that core. Follow me."he told me. He led me into he back room that looked like a workspace. He told me to run my hands along the cores and tell him which felt warm. He took a block of wood and I ran my hand along the jars. In the very back I felt something warm. I pulled it out and handed it to him. He looked shocked. "Basalicks venom... very curious. "When the wand was completed I told him he didn't have to put the trace on my wand as I was emancipated. He handed me my wand and I placed it in my newly purchased, monogrammed wand holder.

I went back to the Leaky cauldron to have a shower to release my tension.I waited till midnight. When the clock struck I snuck out of bed and placed on my black jeans, black shirt and a black cloak. I apparated out.I landed outside Malfoy manor. I used a time charm and set at disabling the wards. When they were disabled I snuck into Malfoy manor. I used a point me charm and followed it to a study. I unlocked and unwarded the door. Inside was Tom Riddles diary. I put it in my pocket and went upstairs. Grabbing Lucius Malfoys frozen body I took his to his study. Placing him on the ground, I cast a strangulation charm on his neck till I knew he was dead. Conjuring a rope, I hung one end from the ceiling and one end around his neck. It looked like suicide. I rolled up his left sleeve to show of his dark mark. Just to be sure I cast a diagnosis charm. It confirmed death by strangulation. I took a piece of parchment and wrote ' I couldn't live with the guilt of all the lifes that were lost because of me. In the last war I was a death eater. I was and still am loyal. I was not under the imperious curse. To take the dark mark you must be willing. All through out Hogwarts I raped and obliviated girls. I am sorry.'I cut the pad of his thumb and used the blood to cast a blood speel. It was usually used to forge documents. The spell made the note look like his hand writing. Quickly I removed my magical signature from the house. Then I apparated I arrived at my room I cancelled the charm, changed my clothes and went to bed.

I spent the next two weeks taking care of voldemorts known death eaters. I made some of the deaths look accidental, but others I just made them disappear.

I woke up from a deep sleep. I went into the bathroom and had a very long shower. I examined the new scar I had from the cutting curse that Nott senior had sent at me. It had hit me in the side. The scar was small but it was still noticable. When I was done I went to my trunk and pulled out todays nutrition potion. On the day when I first went to diagon alley I had gone to the apothecary and brought 50 potions to held with my unhealthy body. The morning after I had taken the first I had woken and realised I had grown 11 inches in height, making me 4ft 10. It was the average height for a boy my age. I couldn't see my ribs anymore. The day before I had gotten my Hogwarts letter. I had sent back that I was coming and I didn't need an escort.I dug in my trunk and grabbed the diary. Putting on my cloak I had headed to Gringotts. When I arrived I asked if the Lord of Gringotts was free. He nodded so I headed to lord Gringotts office. Knocking on the door, I walked in and bowed. " Good afternoon Lord Gringotts, I have grave news. The dark object contained within this diary, I believe there is another part of this object in one of your vaults. " I explained. The diary laid on the table. Lord Gringotts took the diary and examined it. When he was done murderous rage filled his eyes. He knew what the object inside the diary was and he was furious that there was a piece of soul in he vault of his bank. He called a goblin. " Which vault is the object in?" He asked. I pointed to the name Lestrange on his desk. Ok now he looked pissed. When the goblin arrived he addressed him in gobbledegook. I under stood gobbledegook. He said ' go to the Lestrange vault, retrieve the object that has the same aura as this book and bring it here. When you have found it take half of everything from the vault!'Wow the Lestranges were going to lose everything important to them. " lord Gringotts how does one destroy these objects?" The goblin looked at me in curiosity. He gestured for me to watch. I watched as he pointed a hand at the diary, ' Avada Kerdava' the black smoke didn't come but you could tell it was dead. The goblin from before rushed in and placed Hufflepuffs cup on the desk. Lord gringott did the same to the cup. He thanked me then I left.

When I got outside I apparated away.I landed outside Sirius' family home. It revealed itself to me. I let myself in. " Kreacher?" I called. He popped in front of me. He started muttering about filthy half blood in his poor mistresses house. "Kreacher bring me the locket that Regulus Black told you to hide." His eyes popped. He was shocked that the half blood knew about the locket. He followed the order. I watched as he went to a case in the sitting room and grabbed the all to familiar locket. When he brought it to me I placed it on the kitchen table. "Avada kerdava" then I gave the locket to kreacher in memory of his master Regulus. He instanly stopped muttering about filthy halfbloods. The mission his master had given him was finally complete. I smiled before I apparated away.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke extra early. Jumping out of bed, I rushed to the shower. Though i had done it all before the eleven year old psrt of myself for full of excitement about going to Hogwarts. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and went back into my room. After weeks of using the nutrition potion the after affects were clear. My build was tall and lean, yet slightly althletic. My afternoons outside Florean Fortescues Icecream Parlour, where I studied the first year books, had provided me with a healthy looking tan.

I dried myself off, then reached into my trunk and grabbed a pair of boxers. Looking through all of my clothes I decided to wear smart black trousers, a white t-shirt and a dark green long sleeve shirt. I put it all on, leaving the shirt unbuttoned. I put on black shoes and checked my truck. I was sure everything was packed but I knew it was necessary to check. I went back to the bathroom a brushed my hair. I tried to tame it as best I could but the effort was wasted. In three weeks i had broke seven combs trying to tame my nest unsuccessfully but I had yet to stop trying. I checked myself in the mirror once again. I walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room, checking I had left nothing behind. My eyes roamed the corner and though I had left nothing behind I began the scan again memorising the room as best I could. I said goodbye to my home of four and a half weeks and wakked out the door. I went downstairs to see Tom. Once I had finished greeting him I handed him back the key and paided. Before leaving I had a nice full english breakfast. After eating I bid Tom farewell. Without looking back I apparated to the bathroom of Kings cross station. Once the feeling of sickness had gone I walked out and went through the barrier.

The platform was pretty full though the late comers would be arriving shortly. After shrinking my trunk, I pocketed it and boarded the train. I grabbed myself a compartment and cast a spell on the door that would make Daphne feel drawn to entering. I knew it was cheating but I had to meet her. Until I meet her I would feel empty and incomplete. Thinking about Daphne I began to hink about the information I had managed to gather on her. The goblins can be very informative for their friends. Daphnes childhood had been similar to my own. Her parents did not actually like her. Her father hated that she was a girl and her mother hated her for everything. Daphne's mother, Katie Greengrass, had been a wizarding model fresh out of Hogwarts when Daphne's father, Oscar Greengrass had gotten her pregnant. When they found out, Katie planned to abort until her mother found out. She told Katie that if she had a abortion she would be disowned and disgraced. Katie and Oscar had married to save face. On August 8th they had welcomed a baby girl. In her eyes Daphne had ruined everything. The worst thing about it was that they absolutely adored Daphnes spoilt sister Astoria.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Daphne peered in looking timid. Before she could say anything I opened the door wider and took her trunk for her. I effortlessly put it in the rack above. I turned to her and gestured to the seat across from me. She took it looking grateful. She thanked me for my help with the trunk. I nodded in acknowledgement and smiled. Once she had sat down I cast a repelling charm, that was keyed to Granger and the Weasleys. I am unsure yet what part Hermione played and whether her part was coerced with potions but I didn't want to deal with it yet. I wanted to spend time with Daphne. " My name is Harry, what is your name? I bet it can't be as beautiful as your eyes. " I said. She blushed and frowned slightly. I smiled gently in encouragement. She smiled back. " My name is Daphne. " she said. I gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She blushed again. We settled into comfortable conversation. The train began to move and we settled in. When the trolley lady came around I realised just how long bpwe had been talking for as nearly half the during was complete. It was that easy to talk to her. There was just an instant connect.

From the trolley I brought all the sweets as. I gave her more than half to her as I didn't have much of a sweet tooth. Unlike Weasley she didn't just dive right in. She looked surprised but grateful. She thanked me, then bit the liquorice wand. "This is my first ever sweet." I said. It was slightly true. The last time line didn't count and I hadn't eaten any this time line. She looked shocked. " How is it possible that you have gone eleven years without sweets? Most children love sweets." She questioned. I decided to let her know a little about my past knowing that she wouldn't tell anyone, not that it would matter if she did." my Aunt and Uncle didn't think I deserved sweets. That didn't think I deserved anything except chores really. They would send me to the shops to get my cousin sweets though." I explained. Daphne looked shocked but like she understood. For the remainder of the journey we just continued to talk. When we got near to arrival I placed wall in between us so we could change in privacy. When we were done I banished the wall and exited the train.

I led her over to the boats. We sat down with two other Slytherins. While on the boats I looked around until I spotted Weasleys boat. He looked veey unhappy. Couldn't find his 'mate'. Once finished I then scanned the boats for Hermione. She was looking at the castle. The expression on her face was so childlike and innocent that it was hard for me to believe that she had actually tried to kill me. Granted it had been nine years, a lot can happen in nine years, but can people really change so much. I turned around and looked at Daphne. She was gazing at the Castle as well, her expression held awe. People could give you and description of the castle but it never lives up to it. You have to see it to truly appreciate it.

After we arrived at the bank Hagrid knocked on the door and left us with McGonagall. She recited the familiar speech and then led us inside. In the side room I asked Daphne what house she wanted to be in. She said she hadn't decided. Before she could say anything else we were led into the great hall. The hat was on the G's before I bothered listening properly. To my suprise Hermione did not go into Gryfinndor like she had originally. Instead she went into was missing as were several other death eater children. The hat got to Daphne's name. She walked up with grace and elegance and the hat was placed on her head. "Slytherin" it called out after three minutes. She smiled at me, then she went and sat at the Slytherin table. I looked around and I spotted Malfoy. He looked more calm and more at ease. I thought he would be depressed. Probably a mask. When the hat called out his name he got sorted into "Ravenclaw." I was slightly shocked but he looked pleased with the decision. The rest was uneventful until Perkins, Sally was sorted i to Hifflepuff. My name was then called. The hall was deadly silent as I walked up to the hat. As it was placed on my head, 'just put me where I want to be and I know you want to put me, just to see the look on the old mans face' I thought. 'I like the way you think Mr Potter. With an attitude like yours you will do well in SLYTHERIN' it exclaimed. The hat was lifted off my head and I noticed that only the Slytherins were clapping and even they looked shocked. I went and sat down next to Daphne and talked to her ignoring the rest of the sorting. When the headmaster was done with his speech I grabbed certain foods and tucked in. When I was finished we were shown the way to the Slytherin dormitories, like I didn't already know. I listened to the speech, but it would seem that some were unhappy with my sorting. I pointed out that the hat had decided that this was the house that the sorting hat had decided to place me in so inside I must be a Slytherin otherwise I wouldn't be here. Daphne and I sat in front of the fire talking until we were told to go up by the prefects. Daphne went girls dormitory. I went to my dorm room. Once inside I found the bed with my trunk and unpacked my uniform. I didn't place anytjing personal in the room as I wasn't comfortable enough to do that yet. I went and had

a quick shower. Once I was finished and dry I put on my version of pyjamas and I went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledores pov:

The hat was sitting on the shelve. I felt its stare upon the back of my head. The damn thing was lucky it was not on fire. It wasn't like I hadn't

tried to do it damage, hell I had tried to banish it. The stupid thing, because it was a castle relic it had founders magic protecting it and bounding it to the castle.

Nobody crosses Albus Wulveric Percival Brian Dumbledore and gets away with it. I just couldn't hurt it. The hat had ignored my clear instructions to send the potter brat to Gryffindor. If he is not in Gryffindor he can't be friend's with the Weasley boy and the muggleborn, though the hat had ignored me once again and place the muggleborn in Ravenclaw. If I didn't know better and know that nobidy would dare cross me I would guess that the hat was doing it deliberately to mess up my hat just didn't understand. Though why explain my brilliant plans to anybody else. But still the hat should just respect my authority. The barts needed to be together. They need to be friends for my plan to work. Every detail was slowly crumbling with the more time the young brat spent with his soul mate and many future death eaters. If he was not in Gryffindor The Weasley girl would not get his affections and the plans for the Potter money would fall down the drain.

The Potter boy doesn't even looked how I wanted him to. He was supposed to be weak, meek and malnourished. He is tall, strong and his eyes just scream ' dont mess with me!'The kid didnt even have glasses. Everybody knows that you only mess with the kid with glasses. He was supposed to need affection and love and seek it from the Weasley family, but he wouldnt go anywhere near them now and even if he tried the Weasley's hated all things Slytherin. It has all gone wrong. It had been going wrong for weeks.

Four

and a half weeks ago I had sent Hagrid to the Dursleys neighbourhood to get the boy and take him to Diagon alley but Hagrid had come back and reported that the aunt had told him that the boy wasnt there. That had panicked me. I tried tracking charms but where ever the boy was he was untrackable. I tried a complex summoning charm but because I had never met the boy nor had any idea what he looked like. It wouldn't work as I had imagined the image of his father but with some of his mothers features. I had gone but she had shut the door in my face. In anger I had unlocked it and stormed in. I made her look me in the eyes and I was shown a memory of the boy. He had been locked in his cupboard but the next morning when they had gone to wake him to do his chores he had gone. He had looked exactly like I planned. Small, malnourished, and this made me grin, the boy looked broken. He would have been easy to manipulate. But something had happened while the boy was missing. Someone had given the boy Healing potions or something even more powerful because the memory of the boy looked nothing like the boy who now walked the halls. Nobody just changes that much in four weeks without help. I had tried St Mungos, though no names were mentioned, but he had not been there. Even the boys eyes were different. But some how they were the same boy. When I had learnt that the boy was gone I had quickly left and apparated back to Hogwarts. I had tried locator spells but Harry Potter was untraceable. I waited until he came to Hogwarts to see him. I thought that if I could get him to trust me he would tell me where ha had been and who had been helping him I could remove them and gurantee that they played no part in the boys future. I wanted to be in control again. But one look at the boys face after McGonagall had removed the hat from the boys head had told me that I failed before I had even had a chance to try. The boy was not scared to be in Slytherin. He was truly pleased. The stupid hat ruined all my plans and sent the boy to the den of the snak

es. I wondered how lobg the hat has been on the dark side. I would deal with after I sorted out my current problem. Maybe I could get him to ask a resort? What if he is dark? The savior of the wizarding world could not be dark. I had to save him. Could I convince the hat and Molly to allow Ginny into Slytherin?

The man thoughts began to turn more and more insane with every wall he sorting hat shook its self. The headmaster had gone insane with power. His plans were atrocious and he wasn't against an innocent dying if it was for the greater good if anyone was dark it was the old man. Boy will he get a shock if he trys to control the potter boy. It seems right now that the only person that the boy cares for is the Greengrass girl and he would stop at nothing to protect her and her only. They had spent one train ride together and already she had his heart. He just didn't know it yet, but he would soon. It seems that what they spoke about on the train had worked as the girl had been so scared that the boy would reject her if she was a Slytherin. She had developing feelings for the boy that was friendly to a girl he barely knew. The two of them together would be unstoppable and all they needed was a little time.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning at six am. It was a habit. After I retrieved my towel I went and had a shower. Once I was dry I went to my trunk and grabbed my cloak and most of the uniform. In my opinion the jumper was hideous so instead I had brought some grey cashmere sweaters. I picked up my bag, which was full of parchment, ink and quills. I knew how to do the work and material we were studying this year so I had left the books at home. I took a comfortable seat in the common room and waited for Daphne.

Daphnes pov. She awoke at seven. She had a shower, fixed her hair and grabbed her bag. As she was walking down the stairs she thought of the dream she had the night before. Strangely it had included Harry. In the dream she felt she just had to kiss him. Before she had the chance she had woken up. Once she was in the common room she noticed Harry sitting and reading. He hadn't noticed her yet. She walked over to him in an attempt to scare him.

Harrys pov. She was on the stairs. I felt it. I decided to shock her. As she was walking over I called "Good morning Daphne" without looking up. She stopped in shock. I masked my smirk and looked up. Her face spelled suprise. I knew we had to work on her mask. I held out my arm and once she took it, I led her to the great hall.

I had just sat down when my owl, swift, had flow in and gave me the newspaper. I had decided against purchasing Hedgwig again as it had hurt so much when she died. Swift was a chocolate brown colour and could blend in better than Hegdwig ever could. I scanned the pages of the Prophet quickly, not really intrested in it. I only kept a subscription because it was good to know your enemy and what they were saying. Nothing of importance popped up.

Once we had eaten, and been given our timetables, we headed to first lesson. Sadly it was with the Gryffindorks. After taking a seat next to Daphne I focoused on the class. A cat jumped on our desk. I stroked behind her ear and whispered " hello professor." She was about to change back and question me when the door burst open, with Weasley and Finnegan racing in. Weasley said his part about how they were lucky Mcgonagol wasn't around. The cat jumped off the desk and turned into the professor. I was dying to laugh at the look on Weasleys face. After she was done repremanding the two she turned to our desk and asked how I had known. "Two reasons. First you are one of the five registered animagus in the last century. Two your animagus has similar attributes to yourself, including your eyes." She looked shocked. She then awarded ten points to Slytherin for awareness of the surrounsings.

After the class had settled down she explained that we would be turning matchsticks into needles. I waved my wand and the matchstick before me turned into a Slytherin green needle, with HJP inscribed around the eye. As the professor was walking around she spotted my needle and again looked gobsmacked, then awarded a futher ten points to Slytherin. Once she was gone I turned to Daphne and explained how to do it. Daphne smiled and thanked me. Some of the other Slytherins were looking at our table in jealousy so i turned round and explained how to do it to them too. I was going to sit back and relax until I noticed how much Nebille was struggling. I walked over and explained how to do it. He was wary at first but he started trying it before succeeding. He gave me a small smile and a thank you.

At the end of the class Mcgonagol collected in 9 perfect needles. Mine, Daphnes, Nevilles, the two Slytherin girls and two others who had listened to what I had said and used it. I left with Daphne and headed to charms. I knew that if it seemed I could do all the spells straight away without putting in effort I would just draw attention to myself. I used my acting skills to show struggle but by the end of the lesson I did the levitation. The charms professor gave me the homework and dismissed me.

Daphne wanted to go to the library to picknup a books for the charms homework. I explained that I needed to grab sometjing from the dormitory. We agreeded to meet outside history of magic. As soon as she was out of sightI headed straight to the seventh floor. ' I need a room to hide things' I thought while I paced. I grasped the handle once the door appeared. Before grabbing the diadem I destroyed the vanishing closet. After pocketing the diadem I rushed to the Slytherin dormitories. Once I arrived I grabbed a piece of parchment. I wrote a quick letter explaining everything. I placed the diadem in a box and attached the letter to the top. I called Dobby after a few minutes of thought. He popped in. " Dobby now that Malfoy senior is dead do you want to be my elf?" I asked the small, battered looking elf. His tennis ball sized eyes grew wide when he realised who I was. He nodded so frantically that his ears began slapping him. I pulled a white shirt and black trousers from my trunk and shrunk them to dobby size. I gave it to him , told him to wear it and gave him some money to buy some shoes for himself. Once he had it on I cast the bonding charm. After the white light cleared I handed him the box and told him to take it to Lord Gringotts.

Once he was gone I headed to history of magic. Daphne was waiting outside for me. We sat together. I pulled out a dicta quill and set it to copy everything the professor said. Daphne looked at me in mild jealousy so I passed her one. We talked for most of the lesson. Soon afyer it was over we headed to D.A.D.A. it was notaavailable practical so we had to listen to Quirellmort fake stutter.

Lunch was a quiet affair. I didn't eat much as I had eaten my fill at breakfast. From my pocket I produced my last ever nutrition potion, uncorked it and drank it. When I looked up from drinking it I knew I had two sets of eyes on me. The first was no surprise, Dumbledore of course. The second was Snape. As usual his face was an unreadable mask but his eyes held concern. Must be because I'm a Slytherin.

Potions right after lunch. But Snape didn't treat me the way he had originally. Instead he asked Weasley all the questions he had asked me. When Weasley couldn't answer a single one he turned to the Slytherin side. "Harry!" said Snape "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"He said my first name. "Draught of living death sir" I answered. He nodded. "Nott. Where would I find a Bezoar?" Heebb asked. So he wasn't going to ask me all three like he had before. 'Stomach of a hoat sir." Nott said. Then heasked Zabini and about theen diffrence between monkshood and anoconite. He answered corrected. Snape turned back to Weasley said "and there you have it. The diffrencd between a Skytherin and being a Gryffindor." Which caused Weasley to scowl and call Snape a geeasy git under his breath which lost him ten points. Snape then put up the intstructions for the boil potion. Daphne and I successfully completed our potion. we Web were dismisssed to go to dinner.

We ate before heading to the dormitorys.

After the first night I thought things would be fine but i was wrong. Some of the boys still didn't think I belonged in Slytherin. Because I was a Potter some didn't like me but being a Slytherin by blood brought me respect. Within a hour I had battled the old king of Slytherin for his title and won. He thought that because I was a firstie that I wouldn't know man spells but I had proved his theory wrong. After biding Daphne a good night I went to my dorm .

After having a shower, drying and changing I laid in bed. While laying I began to think about some of the things I had learnt. I had spent weeks doing some extreme research on my mother's background because there was no way my dad was a descendant of Slytherin, he was just to anti Slytherin to have Slytherin descendants.

With a lot of will power I had discovered that Morphin Gaunt had a daughter. She was a squib so he had disowned her and wiped her memory. When the girl's mother, who was a descendant of Ravenclaw that had gone dark, had found out that she had conceived a Squib she too had disowned the baby. The baby ended up at a muggle orphanage where she was christened Rose Mary King. Once she left muggle school she married her school sweetheart. His name was Jack Evans. They had two daughters. A few days after their youngest daughters 8th birthday Rose was hit by a drunk driver. She had managed to damage her spine. The ambulance had been too late. She had died of spinal cord damage. Mum had been sad. Her mum, my grandma, had died at 35. A year later to her absolute fury her father, my grandfather, had remarried. There was reports in a lot of muggle newspapers of reports of things happening to the new Mrs Evans. Electric shocks, accidents, animal attacks. It was all unexplainable. Eventually she just left. Another newspaper reported that It happen to every girlfriend he ever got until women started avoiding him like the plague thinking he was cursed.

Hours of searching later I found my mother's childhood diary in her school truck, in the Potter vault . She knew what she was doing and she continued doing it to respect the memory of her mother. She wasnt surprised when she got her letter for Hogwarts and her dad was glad to see the back of her. Her sister had also turned on her at her dads command. the journals I found out a lot of things that made me very angry. There were somethings that Sirius knew that he had never told me. I needed to get that rat so I could legally Question Sirius. If what I had read was true I swear to merlin that heads would roll.


	6. Chapter 6

At midnight I snuck down the stairs and into the common room. Daphne was sitting on the sofa. She had not noticed me yet. I walked up behind her . "Daphne" I whispered. She jumped and turned around to glare at me thinking I was Nott. We had some trouble with him. Daphne's father had said Nott could have her. It had upset her and angered me. Just spending a few hours with her had told me Daphne was amazing. I couldn't kill him yet but I could still punch him if he went to far. She stood up and came towards me. when she noticed I was dressed she stopped. After she had composed herself she came over to me. once she had punched me in the arm for scaring her, "wherever your going I'm coming to." After thinking about it for a few minutes I nodded and we exited the portrait hole.

I lead her to the Gryffindor portrait. Just before the last corner I pulled her towards the wall. " With everything I do don't ask question until its you disagree you can go back to the common room and find out from the prophet." I said. After schooling her shock and she nodded. I cast the disillusion charm on her. Then I cast a glamour on myself. I was McGonagall. I walked over to the portrait and told the fat lady the password. Once inside, with daphne by my side, I accioced the rat. We were about to leave when I had thought. A memory of Sirius popped in to my head. He had told me that the map was programmed so that if you were a mauruder or had mauruder blood you could summon the map. I tried. it flew into my hand.

Just as we were about to leave Weasley snuck down the stairs. I quickly cast a disillusion charm on myself to. I grabbed Daphne's hand to still her and just watched. Granger crept down the girls stairs. To my disgust when she was only three steps from the ground she threw herself at Weasley. Wow Granger started young. I grabbed Daphne's hand and placed my other hand over her eyes to save them. I had the misfortune to see them going at it for the first time in fifth year. I was not supposed to see and I pretended I hadn't even. I hadn't spoken of it since, not even when Hermione was crying on my shoulder, I just assumed they had broken up or he had cheated. We exited the portrait.

When we got back to the common room. I cancelled the charms and I led a still shocked and confused Daphne, who had not moved, to the girls stairs. I would explain to her tomorrow. With what she had seen tonight she deserved to sleep.

The next morning I instructed Dobby to take the rat to Amelia Bones. Once he was gone I headed down to the common room to see Daphne. I had to tell her. The minute she saw me she started asking. I told her we needed to go somewhere more private. It took her to the room of requirement. After a few minutes of explaining the room she relaxed. We sank on to the green couch. I told her what I had learnt from my mothers Journal's.

By the time I finished she was raging with anger. As I was about to comfort her into calming down, Dobby appeared. He gave me a note from Amelia Bones. It said:

Mr Potter If we find that everything you have outlined in your letter you shall have helped the ministry solve a crime. We shall contact you with the details of the trial as you requested. Thank you. Amelia bones.

I passed the note to Daphne her anger resided. I knew that no matter what I said or did she would be at that trial. In honesty I would not try to stop her. If anything I would welcome the support. I thanked Dobby. I kissed Daphne's forehead, took her hand and led her back to the common room so we could start the day. We had lessons to go to.

Once she was in the girls dormitories I went up the stairs and grabbed my bag. Exiting again I waited for her, then we waked to class.

During dinner I could see Dumbledore looking pissed. He must have found out about Pettigrew. I felt like smirking. He thought that if Sirius was released early it would put another dent in his plans. He still had to realise I was not in his control. Tearing my eyes from Dumbledore I took the first bite out of my food. I almost blanched. It was as cold as snow. I stared at my plate. I knew that it wasn't right. Every single plate in the great hall had a warming charm on it. My eyes scanned the room. I saw Daphne laughing into her hand. If she was better at controlling her emotions I never would have suspected her. I would have believed it was Fred and George. I made a big show of glaring at the twins, while they grinned back at me for some insane reason, and I wanted to smirk when I saw Daphne sigh in relief. I would get my revenge but I would be a Slytherin.

After dinner I left before everybody, my excuse was cold food, and hurried to the common rooms. Using the levitating charm, I floated myself up to the girls dormitories. As quick as I could I cast several spells onto her pillow and then used a mild sticking charm on her bathroom stuff. The minute she tried to brush her hair, or even put on some perfume she would have to go without. I knew that she wouldn't et it end here but I didn't care. This was war.


	7. Chapter 7

I was walking to Potions a few minutes early. My head was full of thoughts about what Daphne was going to do in retaliation. Her scream of fury had been heard from the great hall. I had smirked into my breakfast as she came in ten minutes later looking outraged. I acted innocence but she was having none of it. " I will get you back Harry, if it's the last thing I do." she said while glaring at me. Once she had stormed out I cracked up at the muggles villain reference. Somethings wizards were really clueless. After the lesson was finished I went up to the dorm room to check on all my stuff. To my complete horror everything was gold and red. I don't even know how she got in her but I was so getting her back for it. Focusing for a few seconds I willed everything back to normal. Once it was I left the room.

During lunch, after transfiguration and potions, I got a note from Amelia Bones. The trial was tomorrow. I passed the message to a still angry Daphne. Once she was finished reading her features had softened and she wasn't angry anymore. The pranking wasn't over but now wasnt the time. I went to my other lessons for the afternoon on auto pilot. Something big was going to happen in that courtroom tomorrow and nobody, except me and Daphne knew about it. As I went to bed I thought about how much was going to be different by this time tomorrow. Everything was going to change, and hopefully it would change for the better. I had waited long enough for this I was waiting no longer. My mother deserved justice. Just as I was about to fall asleep I remember something. I rushed over to my trunk and dug through till I found the book I got from Knockturn Alley. It was dark magic but it helped people. It was only marked dark because it was blood magic. I flipped to the right page.

_**' For those grieving a loved one, you can bring them back, but you must have the power and you have to really want it with all your heart.'**_

That was what the first line read. I wanted my mother back so much. I would do anything to have her with me now. I read the description of what you had to do.

_**'You must take an ordinary goblet and touch it with something that belonged to your loved one. lie it flat down and repeat "velim dilecti Unum. Volo meus. Ad tempus est non mori." After repeating it three times the goblet should glow blue. Once it does you must add three liquids. The first, a single tear of the closet relative of the deceased, the second the blood of the closet relative of the deceased, and third five phoniex tears. Once it is all added together it should be clear and pure. You must carve out the first name of the deceased and pour half of the mixture on top. with the other half you must drink. This must be done before the fifteenth anniversary of your loved ones death.'**_

_I knew I could do it. I am my mothers closet relative. I could do it soon but I needed to work out the details. After closing the book and securely placing it in my trunk I went to sleep dreaming about seeing my mother again._

The trial. That was the first thought in my head as I opened my eyes. It was this morning. Sighing I got out of bed and after grabbing a towel from my trunk went and had a shower. After a long soak I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked over to my trunk. After shifting through my wardrobe compartment I eventually chose my Lord robes in black aracumantua silk. To go with it I chose a simple white shirt and black trousers. I was a lord I would act like one. Walking down the staircase I took a seat in the arm-chair and waited for Daphne. She was coming with me. The noise of the girls dormitory door opening. She looked stunning. Her golden locks were swept up into a high and smart bun. She was wearing a black skirt and green blouse with a black robe thrown over the top. Her eyes searched mine for approval. I nodded. she beamed at me. I lead her to the seventh floor and paced. Taking hold of the door I gestured for her to go through. She looked confused but her eyes were full of trust and she walked down the passageway.

Once we were in Hogsmead she tried to go over to the Three Broomsticks. She thought we were flooing. I stopped her. " Do you trust me?" I asked her. She looked confused but nodded. I sent a mild stunner at her and caught her in my arms. She had no experience apparating and the first was always the worst. Making sure that I held her securely I apparated us to the ministry. After cancelling the charm I waited for her reaction. She looked at me in awe. "That was apparting. You have not done it before. The first is always the worst so I stunned you to stop you feeling the effects." I explained. She nodded dumbly and we walked over to the guard. He did the usual wand inspection and then we walked over to the lifts. The trial was in courtroom ten. Sighing I pushed open the door. We took our seats in the visitors section. After telling Daphne I'd be right back I went to talk to Amelia before the trial began. She looked surprised to see me. I asked her if there would be a chance for me to ask Sirius questions myself. She looked confused but she said that if it was what I wanted she would organise it. I went back to my seat and waited.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up in alert. The court was about to begin. Everybody was here. My ears picked up the sound of three different sets of foot steps just outside the doors. One of the was Sirius Black. It made my blood boil. I wasn't letting him get away with what he had done. I felt Daphne grab my hand. She had some how sensed my anger and was trying to comfort me. I signed as my body slowly started calming down. I was almost fully calm when the doors of the courtroom were thrown open. Two guards were bringing him in. He was grinning. I swore to Merlin that I would wipe that smirk off his face. They sat him down in the chair and each stood one side of him to prevent escape. Amelia Bones stood. She walked over to Sirius,opened his mouth and poured three droplets of vertisirium onto his tounge. His eyes instantly became foggy and unfocused.

"state your name" she commanded.

"Sirius Orion Black" he replied.

" Explain in your own words what happened on the night of october 31st 1981" she stated.

"I was suspicious all day. Around 9pm I went over to Pettigrew's house. He was gone and there was no sign of a struggle. My suspicions were confirmed. I hurriedly flew to the Potter house. It was destroyed. I walked through the door. My best friend layed dead, his wand in hand. I cried for a minute before I thought of Lily and Harry. I rushed up the stairs. Lily was dead at the foot of Harry's crib. He was holding on to the bars crying, the scar was glowing red. I picked up Harry to try to comfort him. He struggled and then he said his first word. He said Mummy. It broke my heart. I carried Harry out of the room and down the stairs. I was about to send patronus to Dumbledore when Hagrid appeared. He said that Dumbledore had demanded that he collect Harry and before I could argue he plucked him out of my arms. I gave him my bike and went to find Peter. I found him. Before I could do anything he started shouting about me betraying the potters, then he blasted a hole in the ground and transformed into his anamagi, a rat, a ran away in the sewers. The aurors arrived and I was stunned and in Azkaban before I could explain"

Everyone was stunned into silence for a few minutes. Amelia took the opportunity to announced that I had requested my right to ask questions. It was pandemonium. I steeled my eyes and stood. Sirius, in his vertisiruim based haze grinned at me. He thought I was going to accept him back in. Little did he know was I was about to put his head back on the chopping block. "your honour I have recently learned something horrible about Sirius Black. I wish to investigate it." I explained. Fudge looked intrigued. He nodded. I turned to Sirius. He had lost his grin and his eyes were full of panic. It made me smirk. He knew what I was talking about. This was the end of Sirius Black. " Sirius Black what year did my mother start going out with James Potter?" I asked. I could see from his eyes that he was trying his hardest to fight the Vertisirium but he was failing miserably. Everyone in the room looked confused. It was common knowledge that they got together in their fifth year. Sirius was sweating heavily now. Finally his fight collapsed. " They got together in the December of 1979." he hollered. Everyone gasped in shock. Even the dumb purebloods could do maths. I was born on july 31st of 1980 so unless James Potter had super sperm he was not my father.

I smirked. " Your honour written in my mothers journal is everything. Potter, Black and Dumbledore had been badgering my mother for ages about marrying Potter. Dumbledore must have known about her being Ravenclaws heir. My mother refused because she was in love with someone else. They begun to add potions too two potions of food every mealtime. My mother fought it for a while but even the strongest witch wouldn't have been able to fight two years of the same dose every day. She only found it all out when she went for a scan for me. The healer was obliviated." I said.

For about three seconds you could have heard a pin drop then everybody regain the selves and it all went up in the air. Fudge stood and applied a sonorus. " SILENCE" he roared. it was quiet again. Amelia Bones stood up. I internally smirked at what was coming next. If the court was shock before I could just imagine the next reaction. " Do you know who it was that your mother was in love with? Is it your real father?" Amelia asked. I smirked and nodded. This was going to be in the prophet tomorrow. It would ruin the reputations of Dumbles, Potters and Blacks. Revenge was sweet. They mess with my family and I will ruin them. " In my mothers journal she explained that she was in love with, engaged to and had me with you Miss Bones. According to my mothers journals your my other mother." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was silent. Every single pair of eyes was going between me and Amelia in shock. I couldn't call her mum yet it just felt weird. Pointing my wand at myself to everybodys confusion. " finite incantartem" I whispered.

The change was instant. My hair grew out instead of up and became a beautiful red. Not ginger like any of the Weasley's but a mix between both parents hair. My eyes stayed the same though I no longer needed glasses. I felt my legs grow longer and my hips got wider. Even my bottom grew slighty. My build was quite feminine. Even my nose changed. Tingles came from my feet as they grew smaller. I quickly shrunk my shoes.

Everyone was looking at my in awe. Amelia... mum was close to tears. She remembered. Her emotions must have fought of the obliviate. "Sirius Black assisted potter because he was promised your hand in marriage. To prove it he was allowed to constantly and promptly... consummate your relationship." I said. The tears disappeared. Her cheeks flushed in pure rage. I was glad to not be Sirius Black now.

I turned to look at him. He looked a mix between anger and guilt. But he did not look sorry. I was angry my self. He was not sorry for messing with my family. He was going straight back to Azkaban where someone like him belonged. Knowing him he spent the morning bragging to the death eaters about getting out of prison and the only thing he is goig to get once he goes back is laughter. "I add illegal obliviation of the head of the department of law informant and her family, two counts of kidnapping, three counts of rape and with holding information of criminal activity. Do you have anythig to say?" My mother said. Sirius scowled and shock his head refusing to apologise.

Fudges face was slowly getting redder. If he didn't support mum he would look really bad. The prophet was doing a interview with him straight afterwards. If they were told that he had been found innocent of the crime he had been convicted of but found guilty for another they would be all over him. I needed to get him on side. I'd think of something. " those who find Sirius Orion black guilty of the convicted crimes raise your wands." Everybody raised their wands. " vote is unanimous. I Cornelius Fudge hereby sentence Sirius Orion Black to twenty five years in prison. Because he has already served ten years for a crime he didn't commit he shall serve fifteen years." He announced.

Fifteen years. He gets out when he is fourty five. I wanted to frown but I looked over at mum. She was crying. I sighed. It was justice I guess. I walked over to her and pulled her into a slightly awkward hug. She was my mother and right now she was the only mother I had. Daphne came over. I took her hand and introduced them. Mum asked if she could take us out for lunch. It was kind of sudden but I didn't want to upset her. After getting a nod from Daphne I said yes. She lead us over to the apparating point. We were going to a elegant restaurant near Bones manor that she and Susan haunted because neither could cook. She took my hand. I squeezed Daphnes hand reassuringly and then we were gone.


End file.
